


Germany x Reader x Prussia~ Don't Make Me Choose

by Kisa_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i should write the endings shouldn't i, oh well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany x Reader x Prussia~ Don't Make Me Choose

"ask zhe frau out or zhe awesome me vill! shes hot! make you move!" gilbert yelled at his younger brother ludwig.

*knock, knock, knock*

"coming! hold on!" zhe awesome prussian yelled at the door. "oh (your name) its just you, come in"

you had been friends with these two for as long as you could remember. they were always there. "hallo! i just came by to give you this!" you said grading two bags of cookies that you made earlier that day. you handed your awesome sweets to your germen friends. luds face put toni's tomatos to shame.

"th-th-thank you (your name)" he managed to studer out.

"vest! this is weak! thats it! (your name) will you go out vith zhe awesome me?!" wow! that was studen! you smiled.

"of course!" you said smiling to be annest you thought that he was super hot.

"good, tonight ill pick you up at 7:00. wear something cute frau." gilbert said with an over confent grin. 

ill have her in mein bed by zhe end of zhe night. he thought. it was true he did think you were hot.

"great! see you later!" you said as you left. after you had driven away luds began to yell at his brother.

"how could you do zhat to me?!" luds yelled at gil. he had liked since first grade and just didnt know how to tell you.

"shes hot! and you werent going to do anything soon! i couldnt take it anymore!" he said.

"i hate you! you know ive loved her for years!" luddy yelled and stormed off and locked himself in his room.

"ludwig" gil said almost sorry, almost.

~timeskip like a boss~

you hummed happily in the shower. "i wonder if luds sick he didnt look to good when i came to vist, hope hes alright" you got out of the shower and started to blow dry your hair when to doorbell rang. you went to go get it, even if you were in just a towel. "hey! oh hallo gil!" you were blushing like a rose once you saw gilbert, he was too. seeing you in a towel wasnt what he was expecting.

"um (your name) vhy are you in a tovel? i know i told you to look cute but a tovel vasnt vhat i vas zhinking!" he said with a pervy smile.

"im not ready you idoit!" you said playfully. letting him in then you went to get ready. you dryed and straightened your hair then put on a pair of jean shorts, a button up blouse with the sleaves riped off and some awesome black combat boots. then went to meet you date. a hot prussian!

"finaly! vov! your hotter zhen normal!" he said staring at you.

"what? okay? well are we going?" you asked exited.

"oh yes here ve go" he said excourting you to his car. then taking you to a awesome italian resturant! the name was like vargas or something like that. you guys ate your amazing pasta then went to the park for a walk! it was like midnight when you gise finished that. 

*ring, ring, ring* your phone rang.

"hallo?"you said slitly confused at who would call at this hour.

"vhere zhe hell are you? its late! you sould come home!" a worried luds said franticly. 

" fine, fine we'll come home." you said then hung up the phone.

"vho vas zhat?" gil asked a bit confused.

"just luds we should start heading back." you said.

"fien, fein but its a bit late you should just stay at zhe awesome mes house for zhe night" gil said as you headed back to the car and drove to his house. before you could even open the door it swun open by a worried german.

"(YOUR NAME)!" he said then hugged you.

"HEY! get your hands off mein date!" gil yelled.

"(your name), ich liebe dich" luds wispered in to your ear. 

"No, dont make me chose." you said crying you didnt want to chose you loved them both so much how could you?

~fin~


End file.
